Ponyville Weather Team
The Ponyville Weather Team is responsible for all the weather in and around Ponyville. Since a huge part of the town relies on Sweet Apple Acres to run, it's super important that the team gets the weather right and keeps the Everfree Forest from screwing it up so that the crops can grow well. Since the Everfree's weather's uncontrollable, we get a lot of rogue clouds and the like comin' in from it, and it's our job to keep them from causing problems on top of doing everything else right! Not easy! Announcing the Weather All the weather is announced via radio something-like twice daily by PVWeather. The broadcast tends not to be too specific, just giving ponies a general idea of what's going on outside. Weather ranges from storms to clear skies to cloud-animals to high winds to snow to anything else you can think of! The weather's got a job to do, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun too! As a side note, we take requests sometimes! If anypony needs a little rain, we're happy to provide! If there's a special event going on that needs to stay dry, let us know! We're happy to accommodate. Just flag down a weather pony and tell them what's up! Who Makes the Weather We do! But we don't pick it. We get monthly orders from Cloudsdale that say things like "Must meet quota for 12 inches rainfall" or "At least 6 days over 83 degrees". But that's boring and nopony really cares. So, our boss at the weather station figures out all what's supposed to be happening each day to make sure we meet all the requirements, and then he tells us, and we do it. If somepony's upset cause it's rained 4 days in a row, apologize to them, but let them know it's not your fault! It's your dang boss, he's the one who made up the dumb schedule! And that boss is not Rainbow Dash! She's the head of the weather team, and specifically of the daytime crew. Eventide's under her and runs the night crew. But neither of them is the boss. The boss is above both of them, and he's the one who decides all the weather junk. Nopony ever really sees him, but he's always working, and apparently likes to antagonize all of his employees. Joining the Weather Team The team just held a HUGE set of tryouts and hired on some new ponies! Welcome, new faces! Weather team tryouts are great for finding new talent if the weather team is feeling lacking, but it seems like ponies get hired on other times too. Just kinda depends on what we're needing. ((OOC time! Here's the deal, the tryouts were cool, but totally unnecessary. Being on the weather team is an excuse to RP some weather stuff. It is NOT an all-access pass to bug Rainbow Dash about weather stuff. If you're only on the team cause you wanna RP with Rainbow, maybe you should take another look at what you want to do with your character. You don't have to be a weatherpony to say hi, and honestly, Rainbow usually uses weather duty as an excuse to go AFK or to put herself out there without really doing much so that people can talk to her. Here's the bottom line: if you think that RPing some weather stuff sounds like fun and wanna be part of the weather team so that you have an excuse to do it, just be part of the weather team! RP going to the station and talking to the boss or something! As long as you're not bothering anypony else about it, nopony's gonna mind! Rainbow DOES appreciate it if you check with her first through a DM or an OOC tweet. Something like "((Hey @mlp_Rainbow, I wanna be a weather pony, is that cool with you?))" works great, but it's not really mandatory.)) Who's On The Team This list is not intended to be all inclusive, but here are some ponies that we KNOW are on the team. These are the ponies you wanna flag down if you need to talk to somepony about the weather, it's their job! *Rainbow Dash *Eventide *Snoots *Silver Storm *Flaring Flash *Thunder Crackle *Newton *Torrent Sky *Quick Draw *Capriccio *Aaron Skyrider ((Feel free to add your character if you're on the weather team!)) Weather Backups: These ponies aren't REALLY on the weather team, per se, but they've shown they know what they're doing with weather stuff. If something big's going down, the weather team might call them in to help. They're welcome to do weather stuff if they want to as long as it fits the forecast, but since they're not really on staff, they're not getting paid for it. *Flare Wing *Lightning Blitz *Sapphire Wing ((Notes for Players, OOC)) If you're on the weather team, here's the deal: Rainbow (or Eventide) is your captain, but not your boss. Your only boss is PVWeather, or the NPC we refer to as "the boss" (he doesn't have a name). When PVWeather tweets something for the day (or night), that's what's going on, feel free to do whatever you want that fits it. If they don't tweet anything, make something up! But don't go looking for somepony to tell you what the weather is or what to do, cause it's either PVWeather or nopony. Also remember that you don't have to tweet about the weather if you don't want to. Being a weather pony gives you an excuse to do weather stuff if you want to, but that definitely doesn't mean you have to. Pull it into your RP whenever you feel like it, or leave it out completely if you don't feel like it. Last thing, feel free to blame absolutely anything on "the boss". He's an imaginary NPC. You can pretend he's as utilitarian or as lax or as quirky or as confusing as you like, push anything you want onto him. He's there so you can have fun and so Rainbow doesn't have to be the boss. ^^ Category:RP Info